(Not Applicable)
(Not Applicable)
1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to systems for preventing access to sensitive machinery or areas and more particularly, to systems that prevent intoxicated persons from accessing keys to operate vehicles.
2. Description of Related Art
Driving under the influence of alcohol or other drugs is a major problem in the United States and many other countries. Although different agencies and organizations have attempted to curtail the occurrence of persons driving under the influence, many people continue to drive under the influence and continue to jeopardize the safety of others. In response to the safety concerns caused by intoxicated drivers, law enforcement agencies utilize reactive measures of administering field sobriety tests to drivers suspected of driving under the influence. While such a reactive measure may remove those intoxicated drivers who are stopped by law enforcement officials, other individuals who are not given field sobriety tests may continue to drive. Furthermore, reactive measures have an inherent flaw in that they only remove intoxicated drivers after such drivers have jeopardized the safety of others.
In an attempt to prevent driving under the influence, police departments and organizations have taken proactive measures to address the problem of driving under the influence. For example, speakers visit schools and community centers to educate the public regarding the legal ramifications and safety issues associated with driving under the influence. Additionally, some organizations utilize advertisements to help educate the public on the consequences of driving under the influence. Consequently, a portion of the general population has responded favorably by using taxis for transportation when intoxicated or by establishing a designated driver who will remain sober amongst a drinking group of people.
While these proactive measures help prevent widespread driving under the influence, the problem still remains. Thus, what is needed is a system that prevents a person who is under the influence from operating a vehicle while allowing individuals who are not under the influence to drive a vehicle on an unhindered basis.
The present invention concerns a system for preventing access to a vehicle. The system includes a substance detector configured to detect the level of at least one substance ingested by a user. The system also includes a blocking device that disables the operability of at least one key in communication with the substance detector. The blocking device enables the operability of the key when the level of the substance is measured by the substance detector to be within a predetermined range. In one arrangement, the blocking device can include a receiving portion. In this arrangement, the blocking device can disable the operability of the key when at least a portion of the key is placed in the receiving portion.
The blocking device can enable the operability of the key by exposing at least a portion of a functional region of the key. In one arrangement, the blocking device can include at least one track and at least one motor. In particular, the key can be slidably engaged to the track, and the motor can impart motion to the key such that the key slides along the track until at least a portion of the functional region of the key is exposed. In another arrangement, the blocking device can include a cover and a compartment in which the cover can be slidably engaged to the compartment. The blocking device can further include at least one motor for imparting motion to the cover such that the cover can slide along the compartment until at least a portion of the functional region of the key is exposed.
The substance detector can detect the level of the substance by analyzing a breath sample provided by a user. The substance detector can analyze the breath sample by measuring for a blood alcohol content. In one arrangement, the system can also include an alarm having at least one of a visual alarm and an audible alarm. The alarm can activate when the substance detector determines that the level of the substance is outside the predetermined range. The system can also include a user interface and a key holder for supporting a plurality of keys. Additionally, the key can include at least one of a magnetic element encoded with identifying information and a biometric identifier.
The invention also concerns a key system for preventing access to a secure area or a vehicle. The key system includes at least one key and a blocking device that includes a communication element in which the blocking device disables the operability of the key; the blocking device can enable the operability of the key when the communication element receives a first control signal. In one arrangement, the blocking device can further include a receiving portion in which the blocking device disables the operability of the key when at least a portion of the key is placed in the receiving portion, such that a functional region of the key is inaccessible. The blocking device can also include a securing portion in which the securing portion can be hingably coupled to the receiving portion and a lock, which can detachably fasten the securing portion to the receiving portion.
In another arrangement, a substance detector configured to detect a level of at least one substance ingested by a key operator can transmit the first control signal to the communication element. Further, the substance detector can transmit the first control signal when the substance detector determines that the substance level is within a predetermined range. The key system can also include an alarm having at least one of a visual alarm and an audible alarm. In one embodiment, the alarm can activate when the communication element receives a second control signal. Additionally, the key system can include a user interface and a key holder for supporting a plurality of keys. In yet another embodiment of the key system, the key can include at least one of a magnetic element encoded with identifying information and a biometric identifier. In another embodiment, the key system can include an ignition disabling device that can enable an ignition system when the substance detector determines that the substance level is within the predetermined range.